


Oceans of Fantasy

by lds



Series: The Atlantis Club [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has earned his membership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans of Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Kerensa

"So, what? I'm a full fledged member now?"

The woman Doctor Rodney McKay addressed merely smiled at him cryptically.

Reading, then waving the slip of paper she had handed him he asked, "So, I don't get to know who?"

"You seem to enjoy the anonymity of it all."

Rodney shrugged at that. It was after all true. "So, I just do as it says..."

"It will play out differently then it has before, but I am sure you will enjoy it."

* * *

Later that evening found Rodney on a balcony in a seldom visited part of Atlantis. He leant on the railing looking out over the water waiting. The swoosh of the door announced the arrival of the other individual involved in the game. McKay braced himself to keep from responding to the instinct of turning around to see who it was.

An arm snaked around Rodney's waist pulling him back into the shadows as a voice whispered, "Good of you to follow instructions and not look. A few have failed at that."

McKay simply nodded in response. He noted that the two of them had been manoeuvred so that anyone simply passing along by the balcony would not spot them.

"Kneel."

A flash of excitement shot through Rodney as he turned to face his companion and lowered himself to his knees. He was careful to keep his head down, not wanting to see who it was he was with, but enjoying the freedom of no mask to prevent the knowledge from being obtained. Kneeling put him at eye level with the other man's groin, McKay licked his lips in anticipation.

"Now, I heard about your dirty little secret, your love of cock. That reaction confirms it." Fingers ran through McKay's hair as his cohort spoke. "Convince me that I'd want you to suck mine."

Rodney moved forward, enthusiastically mouthing his partner's cock through the pants he was wearing. McKay brought his hand forward to cup his partner's balls, giving them a squeeze through the material.

"Oh yeah, passionate little cocksucker aren't you? Wouldn't want to disappoint by not allowing a blow job."

That was all the permission McKay needed to unzip the pants before him, exposing the large cock he was anxious to get his mouth on. Rodney took one ball, rolling it around in his mouth, then releasing it and drawing his tongue slowly up the shaft. Once to the top, he repeated the action on the other side, inciting hisses of pleasure from his companion.

The scientist's mouth hovered momentarily over the cock before he swirled his tongue around the edge and then lapped into the slit before taking the full tip into his mouth and sucking hard on it. His companion bucked in reaction to the sensations elicited. Rodney started drawing more and more of the cock into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around it as he moved down and then scraping his teeth lightly along the side as he moved back up the shaft. Once McKay had managed to swallow the cock whole, he added massaging of the balls with his hand to increase the pleasure he was giving his companion, the moans he received going straight to his own hard cock. The other man was simply standing there, running his hands through Rodney's hair.

This continued till the man involuntarily started to thrust in response to McKay's services. Pushing Rodney away from his groin, he pulled the scientist up to his feet and thrust him against the wall face first.

"Not cumin' without getting a chance to fuck that ass of yours," was the hoarse explanation.

Rodney was disappointed that he didn't get to finish what he started. He'd be happy just to suck the man dry. Not that he didn't like to be fucked, he just greedily wanted both.

"Did you listen to her? Or are you into pain? Because I don't waste time," the man muttered as he undid and shoved down McKay's pants. A quick check with his finger indicated that Rodney was lubed and ready to go. "Excellent. 'Cause I really prefer to skip the pain part as much as possible."

McKay's companion reached around him and gave a little jerk on Rodney's rock hard cock. "And aren't you just the little whore? Out here on a balcony where someone could find us, being fucked and you don't even know who is going to stick his cock up your ass."

Rodney braced himself against the wall as his butt cheeks were spread a part, preparing for the invasion of his body. His companion thrust into him in one burning push, McKay could only imagine the pain if he had not prepped himself before hand. Why would someone want that? The words however, the "hot tight ass", the "cock slut" and others, those turned him on as they were whispered in his ear while his ass was being pounded. He could see the stars with his eyes closed when his companion found and started banging away at his prostate.

It was only when the other man was close to cumin' himself that he finally returned his hand to Rodney's cock. With a few rough tugs he sent the scientist over the edge, the spasms of the orgasm Rodney experienced dragging his partner to one as well a few thrusts later.

"Man you are a hungry, talented whore aren't you? A little touch and bang." His partner in the little sex game that had played out stated as they both put themselves together. "Might have to try you out again."

McKay waited several minutes after the other man had left before departing himself. He really wanted to keep that anonymity going. It was one more thing he got off on in these little games.


End file.
